


Visitor

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: A few years after the end of the world, Gabriel stops in to see Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Visitor

There was a knock on the door. The children screeched playfully and ran to hide. Aziraphale looked to Crowley.  
“Were you expecting anyone?” He asked. Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale shrugged and went to open the door. There before him was none other than the Archangel Gabriel. Aziraphale smiled. “Oh how lovely,” He said before glancing around the house. “Oh dear, I’m sorry for the mess, but please do come in.” Crowley came up behind him.  
“Who is it darling,” he said before looking up. Once he did, he took a few steps away from Aziraphale and smiled. “Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Aziraphale was busy picking up toys as Gabriel walked in, mumbling about children.  
“Yes,” Gabriel said. He glared at Crowley. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”  
“Why not, love?” Crowley asked. “I live here.” Gabriel smoothed down the front of his shirt as they all sat down.  
“I can quite see that,” Gabriel said with distaste. “And you two have been quite busy haven’t you? Where did you get children anyway?” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“I think you quite know where babies come from, Gabriel,” Crowley replied. Gabriel stared at them.  
“But you’re-”  
“An angel and a demon and this isn’t the natural order of things?” Crowley laughed. “Do you think we care about the natural order of things?” Crowley asked. “You remember what happened when you tried to exterminate us, yes?” Gabriel scowled.  
“Well what are we to do with them? They have demon’s blood in them so they can’t listen to Heaven, but they have angel’s blood so they can’t listen to Hell.” The youngest of their children, a little boy that they’d named Damien, walked up to Aziraphale. Aziraphale picked him up and put him in his lap. The two other children joined them.  
“You’re right,” Aziraphale said. “They won’t listen to either Heaven or Hell-”  
“They answer to us,” Crowley finished. “We are their parents, not Heaven or Hell. You won’t be doing anything with them.”  
“Is there a reason you’re here, Gabriel, or are you just here to tell me off? No matter what you say my life is not going to change. I am quite content with where I am,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel looked at the children before looking back to Aziraphale.  
“There is going to be a war,” Gabriel said. “We need you-”  
“I don’t care about any war,” Aziraphale said. “You people and your wars.” He shook his head. “It’s quite childish. Our children don’t even go at each other like that.”  
“Ziri,” the middle child said to Aziraphale, “What does he mean war? Are you going to die?” Crowley shot a glare at Gabriel in a you did this sort of way.  
“Oh no, darling,” Aziraphale said soothingly. “I’m not going anywhere.” Aziraphale ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair as Damien squirmed trying to get down. Aziraphale let him go. “No one is going anywhere.” He looked over to Gabriel and sighed.  
“If that is all, Gabriel,” Crowley said, his voice dripping with poison, “I think you have overstayed your welcome.”  
“You will not address me like that demon,” Gabriel said. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
“I will address you as I please,” Crowley replied. “This is my house and you are terrifying my children. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior under my roof.”  
“I will have to report this,” Gabriel said. “And they are not going to like this.” Crowley laughed.  
“What are they going to do, put me in a bath of holy water and put him in Hellfire. News flash, you bastard, they’ve already tried to get rid of us and it didn’t work.”  
“Come along now, children,” Aziraphale said, seeing that this wasn’t going to end well. “We are going to go upstairs to play for a bit.” He led the children away so they wouldn’t watch Crowley. He whispered things to them, probably about how to properly treat an archangel and how they are not allowed to use the word bastard, no matter how many times they heard Crowley use it.  
“Yes, well,” Gabriel stammered. Crowley gave him a look.  
“What could be a worse punishment than trying to exterminate us?”  
“Head office isn’t going to like this.” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, I’ve got that. But what are they going to do? You’ve all made it very clear that you don’t actually care about what we do until a war is a foot.” Gabriel didn’t say anything. “Get out of my house.” Crowley said.  
“I am not to leave without Az-”  
“You’re not getting him,” Crowley said, standing. “I think I gave you an order.”  
“You do not go off and give orders to angels. We are above you.” Crowley smiled.  
“Maybe I’m not making myself clear,” Crowley said as he conjured some fire. “Get out of my house.” Crowley held the fire closer to Gabriel’s face. “Unless you want me to do this. I don’t want to. But you’re giving me no choice.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Gabriel said.  
“I holy watered a fellow demon,” Crowley said. “Do you think I care about the pathetic lot of you?” Gabriel didn’t respond. He looked from the fire back to Crowley before getting up and leaving. As he shut the door, Crowley extinguished the fire and went to join his family upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
